


Adam Driver XII (Hobo 2016) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [12]
Category: Girls (TV), Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Broody Adam under dramatic lighting, gazing intently at something over there.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Adam Driver XII (Hobo 2016) {art}

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 13th piece for just the month of February, which has to be a record for me. Obsession is a good motivator.  
>    
> Original photo used for reference is by Shawn Dogimont, from the same Hobo magazine article in Nov 2016 as "Adam Driver XI." 
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](https://artocello.tumblr.com/post/611349578613227520/adam-driver-xii-broody-adam-under-dramatic)

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xii.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave it a kudo. If you loved it, please leave me a comment, no matter how inarticulate. Small gestures of love like those are the currency with which I get paid.
> 
> Say hi on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)


End file.
